Assault Blackwing-Onimaru the Divine Thunder (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
Huge gritaur, neutral ---- Armor Class 25 (Plot) Hit Points 474 (20d20 + 250) Speed 120 ft. climb 100 ft. ---- ---- Saving Throws Str +7, Dex +6, Con +7, Int +6, Wis +6, Cha +9 Skills Acrobatics +9, Arcana +10, Athletics +7, Deception +9, History +8, Insight +9, Intimidation +10, Investigation +7, Medicine +10, Nature +9, Perception +10, Performance +10, Persuasion +10, Religion +7, Sleight of Hand +6, Stealth +8, Survival +7 Damage Resistances bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, poison, thunder Condition Immunities charmed, deafened, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned, stunned Senses blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception16 Languages All; Challenge 30 (155,000 XP) ---- Detect. Divine Thunder makes a Wisdom (Perception) check. Heart Sight. Divine Thunder touches a creature and magically knows the creature's current emotional state. If the target fails a DC 10 Charisma saving throw, Divine Thunder also knows the creature's alignment. Superior Invisibility. As a bonus action, Divine Thunder can magically turn invisible until its concentration ends (as if concentrating on a spell). Any equipment or individuals Divine Thunder wears or carries are invisible with it. Keen Sight. Divine Thunder has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Telepathy. Using telepathy, Divine Thunder can magically communicate with anyone within 60 feet of it. Ambusher. Divine Thunder has advantage on attack rolls against any creature it has surprised. Natural Acrobat. Divine Thunder has advantage on any Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. Pack Tactics. Divine Thunder has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of Divine Thunder's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. Forceful Strikes. A melee weapon deals an extra 11 (2d10) force damage Divine Thunder hits with it (included in the attack). Divine Thunders weapon attacks are magical. Formidable Magic. Divine Thunder has advantage on any saving throw made to maintain concentration on a spell it has cast. Any ability check made to dispel a spell Divine Thunder has cast is made with disadvantage. LEGENDARY ACTIONS The Assault Blackwing-Onimaru the Divine Thunder can take 4 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Assault Blackwing-Onimaru the Divine Thunder regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Divine Thunder Transmutation (Costs 2 Actions). Divine Thunder is capable of absorbing damage to grow its form and enhance its physical capabilities. Each time it would be killed or reduced to 0 hit points, this feature activates to recover up to half of Divine Thunders hit points, absolve it of any conditions, and grow it slightly in both size and power. Each time it uses this feature in a day, Divine Thunder gains a cumulative +2 bonus to its attack rolls, ability checks, and saving throws. Divine Thunder's reach is initially 5 feet, but its reach—including the reach of its weapons—increases by 5 feet each time it uses this feature. Shift. Divine Thunder expends 3 magic points to cast misty step (Misty Step Casting Time: 1 bonus action Range: Self Components: V Duration: Instantaneous Briefly surrounded by silvery mist, you teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space that you can see.) Winds of the Divine Thunder Deceased (Costs 2 Actions). Every creature within 15 feet of Divine Thunder must make a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw, taking 31 (2d10 + 20) psychic damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one.